Making History
Details Walkthrough Talk to Jorral in the outpost just north-west of West Ardougne. It is directly south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. In order to save the outpost from King Lathas, the player will need to talk to Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. They can be visited in any order, and the player does not need to visit Jorral until meeting all the characters. Before all of this, Jorral takes you into a cut-scene. Note: If the door is open when talking to Jorral, occasionally an aggressive hobgoblin can attack you during the cutscene, which will cancel the dialogue afterwards and force you to watch the cutscene over again. Erin the silver merchant ''Items required: Spade.'' Go to East Ardougne, and talk to Erin, the Silver Merchant who works on the silver stall at the market. He will give the player a key. It is used to find a buried chest. The closer the player is to the chest, the warmer the key. There are six temperatures: freezing, very cold, warm, very hot, burning hot, and steaming hot. When the key is steaming hot, the player is on the right spot and will need to use the spade to recover the chest. The key will also tell the player whether it is hotter or colder since its last use. The key should lead the player to an area south of the observatory near the river, north of Castle Wars. The area to dig is on white flowers. Click the spade when the key is steaming hot. Use the Enchanted Key on the chest to open it to get a journal, and read it to learn about a Zamorakian that used to live in the outpost who played pranks on the people of Ardougne. The Enchanted Key cannot be used to find additional treasure until this quest is complete. If the player uses the key, he or she gets the message, "You have already found the chest" (if not opened to get the journal yet) or, "You have already found the journal". If the player has already given the journal to Jorral, the message is, "You've already delivered the journal." Droalak the Ghost ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, Sapphire amulet (strung) and if the player has not completed Ghosts Ahoy, see above.'' Travel to Port Phasmatys (if Ghosts Ahoy has not been completed, pay two ecto-tokens to the town guards or alternatively you can charter a boat to Port Phasmatys). Once inside, go to the general store and talk to Droalak. If he is not in the general store, he is wandering just outside of the general store. He will give the player a scroll if he or she gives his wife, Melina, a strung sapphire amulet. Melina is in the building east of the general store. After giving her the amulet, the player must go back to Droalak to receive the scroll. Dron the Warrior Go to Rellekka. East of the Longhall, talk to Dron's brother, Blanin. Go north of the Skullgrimen's shop, and speak to Dron. He can be found close to the northernmost dock. He will quiz the player on the information that Blanin gave them. Dron will ask various questions; these are the answers (in the order used): *He wields an iron mace in battle. *He eats rats for breakfast. *He eats kittens '''for '''lunch. *He eats bunnies for tea. *His favourite drink is red '''spider blood. *He is '''36 years, 8 months (21 days) old. *He studies the Fifth '''and Fourth ages. *His house is on the '''northeast side of town. *His brother's name is Blanin. *His pet cat is named Fluffy. *5 and 7 is 12 To get through the conversation quick, here are the numbers you can press (for the '''whole '''conversation): 3, 2, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 1, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1. After answering the questions, Dron will tell the player a story about two friends. Back to Jorral Give everything to Jorral. He'll give the player a letter to take to the king of East Ardougne. King Lathas can be found upstairs in his castle in Central Ardougne just across the river. He will give back a letter to take to Jorral, in which he promises not to tear down the outpost. After taking it to Jorral, Jorral will rearrange the outpost into a museum and reward the player! Reward *3 Quest points *1,000 Crafting experience *1,000 Prayer experience *750 coins *Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears) *Access to the museum in the outpost *Ability to complete master level hot/cold treasure trails. Trivia *If you visit Droalak after the quest, the player's character will tell him that they have delivered the scroll and it was of good use. Droalak finally rests in peace. * When the quest is completed, Jorral will tell you there is something that may interest you in his museum. If you search the bookcase and choose the book titled 'The Mysterious Adventurer', it will be a book written about your character, telling you stories of some of your completed quests. * Jorral's quote "Do you want to know more?" at the beginning of the quest is a reference to a repeated line in the 1997 film Starship Troopers. Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests